Clothes Crisis in the Dojo II
by Dark-Fiend
Summary: Kenshin leaves the laudry to dry, only to find out from Kaoru its missing.


Okay, before I begin, I'd like to say that this isn't the first story of its kind, its more of a revamp of Clothes Crisis in the Dojo (1) original. (still existing in Fan Fiction net by the way) You could say this is a clean up of the oH, not so great grammar and para-phrasing of the Former. And well, pretty much most of the part.

Oldies from Fan Fic Net might remember this, and will notice the Improvements (I hope)

As for those who haven't even heard of the stinkin' title...

Enjoy. (I hope again)

Clothes Crisis In The Do-Jo 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out "Where have you put all the laundry!!" "OrO?? Kaoru-dono?" replied the red-haired one. "what do you mean miss Kaoru, I put it under the ledge to dry, Where else would I have put it?" he continued rather nervously.

Kaoru with a sharp retort "Well its not ThErE!!" All our clothes including Sano's and Megumi were put under trust to you, AND you lost all of them...not one.............., not a few .........but ALL OF THEM! "Kenshin went on the defense "But miss Kaoru I didn't lose..." only to be cut off, yet again.

"You don't 'but me' here young man, I'll be going to the market in your place so you don't have to worry about that...... but......... There's something else you gotta worry about............ " "Oro.....?" kenshin muttered almost fearfully "If you don't find the stack of outfits by the time I get back,..........YOU'LL BE SLEEPING OUTSIDE THE DO-JO FOR A MONTH!!!! The former wanderer's eyes, widened at the remark "...... but until then, I'll be going to the market to get some fish and tofu, ya'know..... to whip up something for dinner, Soooo..... Chao Kenshin" Smack Kaoru kissed kenshin on the forehead.

The door slammed shut after her. "Uh Oh......I better think of something........and think of it fast........... " kenshin spoke as he wiped his forehead . "It roughly takes 45 minutes for each trip up and down from market to do-jo , so, she'll probably take about another hour and 45 minutes before she gets back. (Kenshin had done the marketing too many times to count, he remembered the length of the journey...)

"But wait a minute, if the clothes truly are missing, how in goodness name did it vanish??" Kenshin pondered anxiously.

"Come on Baby Now!! (come on BaBe) come'on and twist and Shout! (twist and Shout!) Come and buy my pretty shoes! (pretty shoes) , and get your free clothing Now!!(only Now!!)

Crooned an aged man and his acapella crew from the back alleys. "Huh.. those people sound terrible"

The bewildered Kenshin strained his ears. It was then,an apparent initiative hit him.

"Now wait a minute....free clothes with shoes...wouldn't he make a lost if he gave out free clothes with every pair of shoes?? unlesssssss he FOUND THEM!!"

He yelped in joy.

At that very instant, Kenshin rushed to the sound of the old man's advertising. When he reached the spot where The old man was sitting he asked him, "Excuse me sir ,(your typically polite kenshin) did you by any chance, erm , find those stack of clothes ?"

The old man raised his hands in acknowledgement, "great, you found out kid...im really sorry....i thought if I had this stack or wonderful looking garments ,I could make more sales..but.in the end ,it never helped also.... here..take them back...and please forgive us" he looked down in disappointment.

"Now now....."the wanderer comforted, "you people needed all the help you could get, you definitely wouldn't have sold anything with your singi ..." He clasped his mouth before he could say any more.

"So, you didn't sell anything right, that means all of the clothes are here?" inquired Kenshin further

"ehhhhh......... not exactly..." the old man replied "I think I managed to sell one pair of shoes so..... that means one set of clothing had been given ........."

"Oh –No!" Kenshin shrieked "Which one?!"

The old man answered,

"Hmmmm.... I think it was a Kimono...,and yellow in colour "

Kenshin mulled over it, trying hard to revive his vague memory of the yellow Kimono "yellow......yellow yellow yell...............YELLOW! ,that's....... that's...... Kaoru-dono's favourite Kimono....." Kenshin peeped. "I'll almost be certainly sleeping outside come tomorrow," he whined, almost as if having accepted his fate.

Kenshin, however, without giving up on hope, interrogated the thief further.

"uuhhhh.....ErrRrrrr....sir?....(not exactly interrogating..)..... How did the person who bought your shoes look like? " The old man, as if coming out of his own thoughts, gave a quick reply,

"Oh yea!, The lady was wearing a white outfit and headed down to the main street.. said something about going to a flower shop over there..."

With a glimmer of hope still alive in him, he thanked his thief ( that just sounded wrong..) and left the vicinity.

He jumped over the fence and cut across the Do-jo. With one swift motion, Kenshin Wrapped a string around the stack of cloth and threw it in the living space, safe from "unwanted hands."

He followed this up by speeding down the main path, until he reached the one, the only, 'Nagata's florists'. (With Kenshin's speed, He reached there in no time. Definitely faster than the average walking lady) so anyways, when kenshin reached the shop....it was totally empty. "huh?........why isn't there anybody....oh....well you know ,I AM faster than the average walking lady so I just have to wait, hahahahaha...er-hum,yea.."

He didn't have to wait long, when loud stomping of feet followed by roaring laughter of women interrupted his impatient tapping of feet. "What's happening out there??" he wondered aloud, "It is best, that I, Kenshin Himura, formerly known as Battousai the slasher, check if women of Japan are in distress!"

He was glanced an ugly stare by the florist.

He took a deep breath, opened the door and stook out his red pointy head "huh??.....nothing ......o well...I must be imagining things. He closed the door and gave a big sigh of relief.

Suddenly.................BAM!!!....the door flew open and hit the one "formerly known as Battousai" smack in the face .It sent him flying to the opposite corner, face swathed in Jasmine.

The 'BAM' of the door was caused by hundreds, or more like thousands of women,which all coincidently (or not) seemed in such a great hurry to buy flowers.

".......This can't be happening to me.......Its like all the women of Tokyo are in hEre!? ,....And all in white outfits..??...........

(Yes my red-headed one, today, is not your day...)

Kenshin screeched.

The ladies left in 5 minutes flat leaving kenshin in a pile of mixed flowers, and a whole lot foot indentations.

With nothing left to offer, and nothing else he could do, he treaded off, and headed for home.

Along the way , he tried his utmost best to think up of excuses to give Kaoru-dono.

"A dog ate it.......nah.

"I gave it to this poor little girl who looked so ugly that I had to give her that pretty LiL' Kimono......nope"

"So I was like OkaY!, and she was Like yA! And I was Like OMG! Her Ass was So HuGe!"

(out of point...)

So anyway, Kenshin being well, Kenshin, decided that "When in doubt, tell the Truth! And face the FriGgIN' consequences AfteR!" (Ah, good o'l kenshin......hey... wait a sec!)

When Kenshin finally concluded his long walk to apparent 'doom' , he muttered a prayer under his breath, and had a minutes 'face-off' with the front door.

Convinced he was doing the right thing for himself, he, for the last time rehearsed his apology speech and went in.

To his surprise, Kaoru had gotten home earlier and was sitting next to the pile of laundry that kenshin had thrown in before. "Kenshin,I see you have found all the laundry....AM I RIGHT" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kenshin wanting to get things over and done with said in the most remorseful of tones "well...I didn't ..erm...get all... umm.... of them back erm..............................................................

PleaSe ForGIve ME KaorU-DonO I DIDn't MeaN IT, I TriEd mY BeSt But losT YoUr yELL......" kenshin however, could never really finish that sentence, due to Kori's rather abrupt giggles

chuckle chuckle ......kenshin..i already know... " Kaoru smiled, "Her most Beautiful smile"(song by the way)

And with that, she pulled forth, from behind her back ,a yellow Kimono , a pair of pink shoes and a banquet of oh-so-sweet smelling roses.

The EnD:J

(I know some of you must be feeling how Un-kenshin-like, Kenshin was in some situations,but hey, its all in good fun ya.)


End file.
